bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Commence Fracking
Commence Fracking is the fourth episode of Season 4 of the ''Netflix'' original series BoJack Horseman, and the 40th episode overall. It premiered on September 8, 2017, along with the rest of Season 4. Synopsis The campaign takes a toll on Diane's love life. BoJack helps Hollyhock search for her mom. Princess Carolyn tries to get pregnant. Plot Summary The episode begins with BoJack and Hollyhock sitting across from each other on his couch, awkwardly not saying anything. BoJack breaks the silence admits to her he's bad news, and cannot support her at all as a father. However, Hollyhock reveals she didn't want to find him because she needs a dad, she wants to know who her biological mom is. BoJack admits he's not sure, because he had sex with a lot of women in 1999, but he suspects a woman named Marcy, the president of his fan club, as she was a "poking holes in the condom type." BoJack agrees to take her to Marcie's apartment the next morning to meet her, and Hollyhock says after that she'll leave him alone. However, she is able to guilt him into letting her stay at his house for the night, instead of her hostile—which is in a bad part of town. The next morning, Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane try to have sex, but can't seem to get in the mood. Katrina barges in and tells them that Mr. Peanutbutter is up in the polls. Around the same time, BoJack wakes up to the sound of the fire alarm. He finds that Hollyhock has set the microwave on fire, from trying to make him a Pop-Tart for breakfast, to thank him for letting her stay there. She left the tinfoil on to make it "popcorn style." He forgives her however because "making food is impossible." BoJack tells her he'll take her to her mom, and to just ignore the fire. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are at the gynecologist, waiting for test results. The doctor tells her that she doesn't have many eggs left, so he gives her a kit to help her get pregnant, includes iOvulate bracelet voiced by Harvey Fierstein. BoJack and Hollyhock arrive at Marcy's apartment building. She answers the door, is excited to see BoJack, saying she knew he'd come back. When BoJack asks if she ever gave up a baby for adoption, she says yes, to the excitement of Hollyhock, who hugs her "mother." Marcy explains she tried to call BoJack, but the number he gave her was for a sandwich shop in Temecula. BoJack lies and says he would have called her, but 9/11 happened. Marcy invites them inside. Diane is sitting in a meeting at Girl Croosh, where one of her coworkers is pitching an article about having a healthy sex life. Diane then questions why they don't write an article about people who aren't having sex, Stefani pulls her aside to talk at the "hot-take, cool-down yoga area," where she asks her if she isn't having sex with her husband. Diane admits that the campaign has been testing their marriage and that she can't wait for it to go back to normal. Stefani encourages her to speak up against Mr.Peanutbutter's pro-fracking campaign, but Diane doesn't want to go against her husband. Stefani says that she needs to, "do you" because right now no one is. Back at the North Hollywood Condos, Hollyhock tells Marcy about how after watching Freaky Friday with her friends at a sleepover as a kid, she wished she had a mom to switch bodies with. Marcy then shows them a photo album, of photos and addresses of all of the women BoJack, has been with, where she crossed out all of their faces. She did this due to the fact she was so in love with BoJack, and he never called back, which made her insanely jealous. Hollyhock excuses herself to use the bathroom, and then calls BoJack into the bathroom, telling Marcy "it's a dad bathroom thing." She tells him Marcy isn't her mom, Hollyhock tells BoJack that Marcy is not her mother because she found a photo of her from the premiere of the movie Autumn in New York, which premiered August of 2000. Hollyhock was born the following month, in September, and Marcy does not look a woman would be eight months pregnant at that time. She tells BoJack they have to get the scrapbook, as it has every woman BoJack slept with, and that will help them find her mom. BoJack agrees to distract Marcy, but as Hollyhock sneaks into the living room to get the book, to her horror and disgust BoJack and Marcy are having sex behind the couch—and BoJack is quizzing Marcy on random, obscure Horsin' Around trivia. Princess Carolyn and Ralph are at lunch when her ovulation watch tells her that her ovulating window is closing. Princess Carolyn insists that they leave so that they can go have sex. Ralph wants to wait and pay the check, but Princess Carolyn spins a story about them having an amazing, intelligent son named Philbert, but he won’t exist if they don’t leave that instance. Ralph then agrees to leave. The next woman Hollyhock and BoJack go to visit is Tilda Madison, who is known for her show Timedium. They meet her on the set of her show, and she reveals BoJack did get her pregnant, but she got an abortion. BoJack is relieved, saying that he'd go back to the past and prevent this whole situation if he could, because he doesn't need any more of him running around. This upsets Hollyhock and she runs out. Ralph is speeding down the street trying to get home so that he and Princess Carolyn can have sex. Unfortunately, they get pulled over by Officer Meow Meow Fuzzyface. Mr. Peanutbutter is having a during a TV interview with Tom Jumbo-Grumbo when he learns about Diane's article against him, that says if "frack-happy politicians" knew how bad fracking was they wouldn't allow it in their own backyards. Tom asks Mr. Peanutbutter if he will accept that as a challenge, and Mr. Peanutbutter reluctantly agrees. However, by doing this, Mr. Peanutbutter inadvertently agrees to let fracking drills be set up around his house. Ralph and Princess Carolyn get pulled over for going 36 mph when the speed limit is 35 mph. After hearing Princess Carolyn's ovulation watch talk, and thinking they were hiding someone in their car, Princess Carolyn angrily demands he just write them a ticket—so that she can go home and "mount" her boyfriend. Officer Fuzzyface places them under arrest. While driving away from Tilda's set, BoJack tries to apologize, but Hollyhock refuses it. After complaining about how many women are left, Hollyhock sarcastically apologizes that he has to interact with the women he was shitty towards. BoJack says he doesn't know why they're doing it, because she'll never switch bodies with her mother, or anything. Hollyhock commands BoJack to pull over, and she says she can find her mother on her own now that she has the book. She leaves and tells BoJack to have a bad life. He responds with, “''Joke's on you! I already have one!” Diane returns home to find fracking drills set up in front of their house, to her horror. Katrina confronts her about the article she wrote, telling her she can either shut up and support her husband or do the opposite and let her marriage crumble. After he confirms to her that he has really good lawyers, Princess Carolyn and Ralph have sex in the back of the police car after having not made it home in time. BoJack returns home and misses Hollyhock, so he goes to every woman he slept with, and asks them if he got them pregnant. He also asks if they gave a newborn horse girl up for adoption seventeen years ago. Neither he or Hollyhock find her. Later that day BoJack finds Hollyhock and tells her what he did. Hollyhock begins to feel guilty overcoming all this way just to find a mom, while she did great with eight dads and for wanting a mom in the first place that means her dads weren't good enough for her—but they were. BoJack tells her to give up for looking for enough because it'll never be enough. Hollyhock starts crying and he, not knowing how to comfort her, asks what her dads tell her. She says they tell her it's OK to cry and she shouldn't feel bad about feeling bad. BoJack thinks that’s pretty good advice, and tells her she can stay with him a little longer, but Hollyhock questions how they're going to find her mom. BoJack lies and says her mother is "''Carla Mercedes Benz Brown." Hollyhock thinks that's a weird name, but BoJack retorts by saying she also has a weird name. Hollyhock hopes that the first thing she and her birth mother could talk about when they finally meet for the first time. At nighttime, Mr. Peanutbutter goes into his office, where Diane is typing on her laptop. He calmly confronts her over the article she published about him. Diane says she has written another one, but she won't publish it if he drops out of the race. Mr. Peanutbutter refuses, saying publishing the article will embarrass them, and she always has to air her “''dirty laundry''” when someone disagrees with her. Diane then angrily admits she doesn't want Mr. Peanutbutter to be governor because she thinks he would be bad at it. She then publishes her article, which leads to the two throwing and breaking their computers and a coffee mug, and Mr. Peanutbutter pins Diane to the wall as the two struggle against one another. However, they suddenly start making out, which leads to them engaging in passionate “''angry sex.” Cast Trivia * It is revealed Hollyhock wanted to find BoJack so that she could learn who her birth mom is. * The only albino rhino gyno on the planet was Princess Carolyn's second date in ''Love And/Or Marriage * The GirlCroosh's receptionist is BoJack's one-night stand in Yesterdayland. * Raquel (white bat) the author about her happy marriage: "69 days of sixty-nining." It was her Bat Mitzvah in BoJack Kills. * The 1999 song in the very brief flashback to 1999 sounds similar to the TLC song Waterfalls. It is also the fourth generic decade song, although we only hear a few seconds of it. ** Unlike all the other generic decade sequences so far, this one features no specific references to the pop culture or current events of 1999. Instead, the storefronts and windows are covered with phrases like "''1999 reference''!" and "flashback joke!" * MSNBSea Tickers: ** Bipartisan committee puts forth plan to continue to ignore Flint water crisis. ** Congress reforms exploitative prison labor laws. ** Correction: Congress re-forms exploitative prison labor laws. ** Kathmandu cat, man, doe man canoe to Timbuktu. ** "Speak English!" yells patriot at soy milk. ** Hero celebrity wears ribbon on red carpet. ** Bloated corpse found in White House discovered to actually be bloated alive person. ** California-Hawaii bridge battles ballooning budget, bottlenecking blackball by bottlenosed bellyachers, blackfish. ** Muslim kills at open mic night, Christian kills at grocery store. Intro Differences * Hollyhock is now shown in BoJack's living room reading a magazine, and then in his kitchen eating a Pop-Tart. * BoJack's living room is now cleaned up and the broken window has been replaced. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Stub